1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric connection box in which one or a plurality of wiring boards are received, and for example, wire harnesses are connected/distributed to the electric connection box in a concentrated manner.
2. Related Art
An electric connection box for mounting on a vehicle comprises one or a plurality of wiring boards each having bus bars or wires installed thereon to thereby form a circuit of a desired installation pattern, and a cover which comprises an upper cover and a lower cover, and receives the wiring boards therein (see, for example, JP-A-2005-6498 Publication, Pages 3 to 4, FIG. 1). Recent electric connection boxes are constructed such that a common use cover is provided, and wiring boards are selected according to the specifications of a vehicle, and are received within the cover.
Once the wiring boards are received within the cover of the electric connection box, the wiring boards are covered with the cover, and therefore there is no way of knowing the installation pattern of the circuit of each wiring board received in the cover. Therefore, when a wrong wiring board is selected, there is encountered a problem that the off-specification product is delivered.
And besides, when each wiring board is to be inserted into the cover to be received therein, this operation must be carried out while confirming the direction or position of the wiring board in order to prevent an erroneous assemblage (erroneous mounting), thus posing a problem in this respect.